Harry Potter and Back to the future
by High Chief Mrundertaker0025
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley go to 1885 to save Harry's friend from before Harry went to Hogwarts
1. Friends Unite

**Harry Potter and Back to the Future **

**Chapter 1 **

**Old friends unites **

In a unnamed park

Ron Weasley was talking to Tina Carlyle about the guy wearing the green mask then Tina said I love the guy wearing the green mask. Then Ron said my friend will be along here any minute. I better go. and goes behinds a bush puts on the mask and comes out in French accent Hello, Cherie. We meet again. Is it fate? Is it meant to be? Is it written in the stars that we are destined to fraternize? Kiss me, my dear, and I will reveal. Then Tina kicks Ron in the balls said oh my god I love it walks overs to Tina said And now, like Napoleon, I will divide and conquer.

[About to kiss Tina]then Kellaway said police Weasley. Then Ron freezes and Kellaway said put your hands up and Ron you said freeze and Kellaway said aright unfreeze and Ron un-freezes and falls to the ground and then Kellaway said you're under arrest.

[pulls out his cuffs]

Then Ron said No! It wasn't me! It was the One-Armed Man!

[regular voice]

Then Ron said All right, I confess! I did it, ya hear? And I'm glad! GLAD, I TELL YA!

[gets down on his knees and puts his hands up together]

Then Ron said What are they gonna do to me, Sarg.? WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO?

Kellaway said [puts the cuffs on Ron's wrists] Sorry, son. That's not my department. Search him.

[the cops bring The Mask to his feet] then Ron said Ow! Where's a cam-corder when you need one?

[snorts in laughter]

Doyle: Really big sunglasses.

Park Policeman: Bike horn.

Doyle: Small mouth bass

Park Policeman: Bowling Pin

Doyle: [Yells in pain] Mouse Trap.

Park Policeman: Rubber Chicken.

Mask: A little to the left... that's it.

Doyle: [squeezes a stress releaver toy a few times] mmmm, I don't know. Funny eyeball glasses?

Mask: I've never seen those before in my life.

Park Policeman: Bazooka?

Ron: I have a permit for that.

Doyle: [going through The Mask's pocket] Picture of Kellaway's wife.

Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway: What?

Ron: Uh-oh.

Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway: Margaret! You son-of-a-bitch!

Mask: Geez I thought you would have a sense of humor. After all - you married her!

[slaps both Kellaway and Doyle in the face repeatedly]

Ron: That's gotta hurt.

Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway: Get'em!

[looks down to see his and Doyles wristes are handcuffed to eachother]

Lieutenant Mitch Kellaway: Doyle!

Then Ron runs to the entrance of the park and the cops said Weasley we know that is you put your hands up and Ron's eyes come out and screams then Ron said hit it all the light come on and Ron wearing a black Sombrero blue tie-dye shirt and sings a song They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat.

When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom

Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.

When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom

The senoritas they sing and they swing with their sombreros,

It's very nice, so full of spice.

And when they dance in they bring a happy ring,

El maraquero singin' a song, all the day long.

Chorus:

So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.

Bridge (Female Solo)

He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy

In Havana, in Havana.

Verse 2 (Male Solo)

Si, senorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick

It's very nice, so full of spice.

I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand

Then we shall try - just you and I. Aye-aye-aye!

So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!

See ya!

Then Ron removes the mask and puts it in his jacket pocket and Harry pulls up in a dmc delorean and said Ron! Then Ron comes in the car and Harry drives and Ron said where you have been! Then Harry said I was in the 50s.

End of chapter 1


	2. Harry's old friend

**Chapter 2 **

** Harry's old friend **

In the DMC DeLorean Ron said where have you been mate I haven't seen you since you put Malfoy in the hospital in our sixth year.

**Harry Potter flashback **

And Harry replies I walk out the bathroom that me and Malfoy face each other and I use Sectumsempra so I got out using a my Firebolt and I went London and drink a sick potion and went home to Godric Hallow. Then my parents saw me coughing then they said I needed to stay home for a couple months then when the seventh year of Hogwarts started I said I don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore so they sent me to go live with my mother's father in Hill Valley, California then my grandfather sent me to a Muggle high school then I met Doc Emmett Brown he build a time machine of a DeLorean then he got killed by Libyans and I got in the time machine they chased after me then the car drive to 88 miles per hour and I got sent to November 5,1955 and I ran into my grandparents. Then I tell them where is Riverside Drive and my grandfather said it was on the other side of town from their house, a block east past Maple Street and I knew it was John F. Kennedy drive so I went to that place and I ran to the place with Doc was and I told I came there in a time machine in the year 1997. Then he runs into the door of his garage and Harry said No, wait, Doc. Doc. The-the-the bruise on your head, I know how that happened. You told me the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell and you hit your head on the sink. And that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible [Doc opens the door and looks at Harry with a stunned look on his face]

End of flashback

Then Harry told Ron about him help his grandfather George Evans get together with his grandmother Lorraine Baines and he said I got back to the future I saw the Libyans van and I follow it to the mall and I saw the Libyans killed doc then I saw my other self and he ran into the time machine and you know that part and I went down to doc and I saw him alive and wearing a bulletproof vest and he drove me home and he said he is going 30 years in the future and that would mean I would 47 years old. Then Harry explains everything what happen and Ron said so Doc is gone for good and Harry I think so and Harry sees the portal he came from 1959 and Harry said follow me mate. Then Harry and Ron walk through the portal and they got sent to where Harry was in time then Ron said why you are wearing a leather jacket and Harry said this is the 50s Ronald this hip you dumbass. Then a car pulled and the Western union man said Mr. Potter and Harry said huh and the Western union is your name Harry Potter? And Harry replies Yeah. Western Union Man: I've got something for you: It's a letter. Harry said a letter to me? That's impossible! Who the hell are you? Western Union. Actually a bunch of us at the office were hoping that you could shed a little light on the subject. You see, we've had this envelope in our possession for the past seventy years. It was giving to us with explicit instructions that it be delivered to a young man of your description answering to the name of Harry at this exact location, at this exact time, November 12, 1955. We had a little bet to see if this "Harry" would actually be here. Looks like I lost. Harry: did you say seventy years? Western Union Man: That's right. Seventy years, two months, and twelve days to be exact. Harry:It's from the Doc! "Dear Harry, If my calculations are correct you shall receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. Please let me assure you that I am alive and well. I have been living happily these past eight months in they year 1885. The lightning bolt that..." 1885! September 1885! Western Union Man: Whoa! Wait, kid! What's this all about! He's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West, but he's alive! Wait a minute, kid. You need help? Harry: There's only one man who can help me. Then Harry and Ron ran down the road to get to Hill Valley and they get there and Harry sees Doc and runs to him and Harry: Doc, Doc! [Harry grabs the 1955 Doc and he screams a bit] Okay, okay! Relax Doc! It's me; it's me, Harry Doc: No! It can't be. I just sent you back to the future. Harry: I know, you did send me back to the future, but I'm back, I'm back from the future. Doc: Great Scott! [faints]

End of chapter 2 review people


	3. Author note

What should happen should Harry and Ron and 1955s Doc go find the time machine or live in the fifties and I have to tell you something when Harry went to the 1955 the first time he hit Tom Riddle and killed him. And review this everyone

I know this short but I can't write right now


	4. Author note 2

This story is going to be postpone until l think what should happen.


End file.
